Prise de conscience
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Il y a eu tricherie! Les 4 maisons se retrouvent à égalité! Comment vont réagir les professeurs et les élèves? Qui est assez cinglé pour faire cela?
1. Chapter 1

« C'est tout bonnement impossible, _s'époumonait le professeur Flitwick de sa voix stridente_.

- Qui a pu mettre une telle pagaille ? _s'interrogeait McGonagall_.

- Je ne vois qu'une explication : c'est encore un coup de Potter ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire parler de lui, _dit Rogue d'un ton glacial_.

- C'est un Serpentard qui ose affirmer cela ! _rétorqua McGonagall_. Les Serpentard sont connus pour leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

- Comme si j'inculquais à mes élèves l'art de la triche ! _s'exclama Rogue._ Plus qu'aucune autre maison, nous voulons gagner, mais à la régulière.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, reprenez vos esprits ! S'accuser les uns les autres n'est pas digne de professeurs, et ce n'est pas constructif ! Ensemble, nous avons fait face à des situations bien plus délicates que celle-ci. Mais je dois avouer que c'est une première…Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les 4 maisons ne se sont retrouvées à égalité.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Comment démasquer le ou les coupables ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de recourir à la magie. Les élèves…

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élève, _susurra Trelawney, en fixant Rogue de ses yeux globuleux_.

- Vous insinuez que j'y serais pour quelque chose ? Retournez à vos tasses de café et à vos boules de cristal au lieu de vous mêler des affaires des grandes personnes. »

Dumbledore était sidéré. Il avait convoqué tous les professeurs afin qu'ensemble ils trouvent une solution. Mais il avait eu tort d'espérer une conversation intelligible et des arguments transcendants. Il n'avait devant lui que des gamins refusant de s'entendre. Quel gâchis ! Bien trop occupé à défendre leur maison des diverses accusions, ils n'étaient pas décidés à l'aider. Ne supportant plus leurs chamailleries, il les invita à se retirer :

« Merci pour votre précieux soutien, mais je pense que je me passerai de vos lumières ! Vous ne m'avez pas l'air disposés à parler sérieusement. Passez une bonne nuit et revenez avec les idées plus claires. N'éveillez pas les soupçons des élèves ! »

Durant sa longue carrière de directeur, il avait vu bien des situations, plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, et toujours, il les avait résolues avec intelligence et malice. Mais là, si le problème ne se résolvait pas de lui-même d'ici deux jours, c'était le désastre. Comment annoncer aux élèves qu'aucune maison n'avait remporté la coupe ? Mieux valait les mettre au courant dès maintenant... « Oh, tu te fais vieux, Albus, pensa-t-il ». Prévenir les élèves serait le meilleur moyen de faire naître des tensions alors qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant les vacances. Garder les couleurs de Gryffondor dans la grande salle provoquerait des mouvements de protestation, tout-à-fait justifiés. Lui-même ayant été élève de cette maison, on l'accuserait de favoritisme. S'il désignait vainqueur n'importe laquelle des maisons, on le blâmerait et on crierait à l'injustice. C'était une impasse !

Il avait fait le total des points il y avait 5 jours, soit une semaine avant l'annonce des résultats. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Cela lui aurait laissé plus de temps pour venir à bout du problème. A travers ses petites lunettes en demi-cercles, il vit le choixpeau l'air renfrogné. Le choixpeau avait toujours eu un caractère bien particulier. Il n'était de bonne humeur qu'un jour par an, justement le jour de la répartition dans les différentes maisons. Dumbledore le savait très bien, mais il voyait que quelque chose clochait et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Je vois bien que tu es contrarié ! Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en parler ?

- J'ai suivi votre conversation…si l'on peut appeler ça une conversation. Et j'ai peur de devoir partir à la retraite prématurément.

- Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Vous cherchez à savoir qui est le coupable, mais vous ne vous êtes pas posé la bonne question…

- A savoir ?

"Pourquoi !" _fit-il exaspéré_. Pourquoi le ou les coupables ont-ils agi ?

- Oui, mais si l'on trouve le coupable, on sera pourquoi…

- Oh, vous les humains, vous êtes désespérément désespérants ! La réponse est si simple, elle tombe sous le sens. »

Dumbledore essaya d'en savoir plus, mais il ne tira plus un mot du choixpeau. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui restait sur sa faim, perplexe…et, qui plus est…après avoir écouté le charabia d'un chapeau ! Il se demandait si après leurs conversations Harry était confus comme il l'était à cet instant. Si c'était le cas, il essaierait dorénavant de faire plus simple, sans ennuyer Harry avec des énigmes à dormir debout. Dormir, il se tracassait bien trop pour cela ! Il ne parviendrait certainement pas à s'endormir. Il avait donc toute la nuit devant lui pour trouver un plan. Mais ses plans furent contrecarrés car le sommeil le prit tout de même. Au petit matin, avachi sur sa chaise, il émergea avec peine. Comment fichtre, avait-il pu flancher dans un moment pareil ? Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait vérifié ses totaux plus d'une fois mais, par acquit de conscience, il y retourna. Une fois devant les 4 sabliers, il jeta les mêmes sorts que la veille pour voir si rien ne lui avait échappé. Et zut, il en restait au même point. Rien ne montrait que l'on avait usé de magie pour trafiquer les sabliers.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il hésitait à faire une déclaration publique. Cette idée lui paraissait toujours n'être pas la bonne. Ses collègues faisaient une triste mine car, contrairement à lui, ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… Mais le résultat était le même !

De leur côté, les élèves ne se doutaient de rien. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations dans l'attente des cours. Seul, l'un d'eux, avait le pouvoir de démêler toute cette affaire et de soulager la conscience des professeurs. Mais il n'en fit rien. Subrepticement, il regarda les professeurs, et à voir leur visage crispés, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au grand dam des professeurs. Le coupable se tut… La machination fonctionnait !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Une heure plus tard, en cours de divination, le professeur Trelawney tentait d'intimider les élèves pour obtenir des informations. Sa cible fut Ron Weasley :

« Mon dieu ! » _fit-elle en reposant brusquement sa tasse sur la table_.

Ron ne comprit pas son comportement. Elle avait l'art d'exagérer les choses, d'agir de façon théâtrale… Mais même s'il ne comprenait strictement rien à l'art de la divination, il vérifia quand même sa tasse, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens. Même si Trealawney un peu allumée du bocal, elle pouvait bel et bien faire des prédictions. Ron se souvenait très bien quand elle avait vu le sinistros dans la tasse d'Harry. Elle avait pris une voix rauque et fait une prédiction. Et bingo...elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne !

« Professeur, qu'avez-vous vu ?...Je vais mourir, c'est ça ?

- Oh non ! Bien pire, bien pire ! J'ai vu votre mesquinerie ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Honte ? Honte de quoi ? _s'offusqua-t-il_.

- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi Weasley ! Vous savez que c'est inutile !

- C'est vrai…c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas bu votre café…mais il est toujours trop amer ! Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je le boirai… »

Ça pour des aveux, c'était des aveux ! Le professeur, plutôt déçue, poursuivit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Si l'on faisait les interrogatoires au cas par cas, on piétinerait jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Mais Rogue de son côté, déterminé et obstiné, était convaincu que c'était encore un coup de Potter. En cours de potion, il s'arrangea pour que celui-ci avoue son crime :

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour Potter ! C'est une potion très efficace, inventée par moi-même… Potter est sous mon emprise pour dix minutes. Je vais en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- On se passera de vos commentaires Miss Granger !

- Oh ! Hermione…allez ! Pour une fois qu'on va s'amuser un peu en cours de potion! » _lui chuchota Ron_.

Après une ou deux questions pour distraire la classe – qui eurent l'effet escompté…–, Rogue commença à l'interroger vraiment :

« Souhaitez-vous que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des maisons ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne le voudrait pas !

- Vous seriez prêt à tout pour cela, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne le serait pas !

- Même à tricher ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne tricherait pas !

Rogue était si près du but. Potter allait cracher le morceau sans la moindre hésitation. Tout le monde se rendrait enfin compte de sa perversité, de son esprit tordu. Sa vraie nature éclaterait au grand jour, et même le professeur Dumbledore devrait lui faire ses excuses pour lui avoir soutenu pendant si longtemps qu'Harry était bon. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à le soumettre à sa volonté avec cette potion ? C'était trop simple ! Mais Hermione vint s'en mêler :

« Professeur, vous voyez bien qu'il y a un problème !

- …

- Laissez-moi lui poser une question ! Harry…aimerais-tu épouser le professeur Rogue ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas l'épouser ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Hermione, satisfaite de sa manœuvre, retourna à sa place. Rogue sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Potter formulait toujours la même réponse ? Il était tellement surexcité à l'idée de faire choir le « mythe Potter » qu'il avait commis une faute de débutant. Il ne faut jamais laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer lors d'un interrogatoire. Pour une fois, il fut soulagé qu'Hermione soit intervenue. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'elle aurait fourré son grain de sel, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours ! Mais quand même, sans elle, il aurait révélé toute l'affaire à sa classe, et donc…à toute l'école. Pour mener à bien sa petite expérience, il avait emprunté la potion concoctée par Goyle. Soudain, il le pointa du doigt et dit avec férocité :

- Avez-vous pris soin de compter combien de feuilles rouges de pissenlits vous mettiez dans votre potion ?

- Euh…non, pas vraiment, mais je…

- 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. »

Il se sentit tout de suite stupide de cet accès de colère. Primo, avoir retiré des points à Serpentard éveillerait les soupçons, car jamais, au grand jamais, il ne sanctionnait des élèves de sa maison. Secundo, il était d'autant plus stupide de l'avoir fait maintenant que les totaux ayant été faits, plus un point ne pouvait être accordé ou retiré. Quelle bourde il avait fait là ! Il s'était fait humilié en public ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mieux valait arrêter les dégâts maintenant. Il mit un terme au cours. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait ! Hermione avait la puce à l'oreille et dès qu'ils furent dans les couloirs, elle en parla à ses deux amis :

« Vous avez remarqué l'attitude étrange de nos professeurs ? D'abord Trelawney qui t'accuse de tricherie. Ensuite, Rogue qui s'acharne sur Harry. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !

- Hermione, tu étais l'une des premières à crier sur tous les toits que le professeur Trelawney était folle ! Quant à Rogue, ce n'est pas nouveau, il s'en est toujours pris à Harry !

- Mmh, peut-être, _dit-elle, dubitative_.

- Et puis, tu sais, les profs, à force de nous côtoyer, ils deviennent maboules ! _ajouta Ron en riant_.

- Je persiste à dire qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Granger, pensa un élève juste dans leur sillage. Cet élève avait suivi de près leur conversation. Décidemment, Hermione était perspicace. Intelligente non, mais perspicace ! Mais aussi mal accompagnée – Ron et Harry ! – elle n'était en rien un obstacle. En revanche, il commençait à douter de l'attitude que les professeurs adopteraient à présent. Tant pis, les élèves en seraient vite informés. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

* * *

><p>Allez-y de votre plume!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant la pause du midi, les professeurs se réunirent à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue, toujours à cran à cause de son humiliation publique, ne décrochait pas un mot. Le professeur Trelawney donna ses impressions, mais personne n'en tint compte. Finalement, Dumbledore annonça que l'affaire devrait être résolue avant 18h, dernier délai. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il révèlerait toute l'affaire aux élèves. Personne ne s'y opposa et ils s'en retournèrent.

Les élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle de classe après le déjeuner. Ron avait mal au ventre tellement il s'était empiffré. Neville se distinguait du flot des élèves car il était le seul à courir. On ne pouvait s'y tromper ! Pour être aussi pressé, il devait avoir cours de botanique. Il arrivait toujours le premier en botanique pour poser tranquillement quelques questions à Madame Chourave. En particulier, il avait toujours adoré l'herbologie. Une fois tous présents, le cours commença avec la question traditionnelle du professeur Chourave :

« Qui peut nous instruire sur la plante que voici ? »

Devant chacun d'entre eux : une plante violacée qui n'avait pas l'air commode ! Son sourire narquois laisser paraître ses dents acérées. Ron en eut la chair de poule. La question posée par le professeur n'eut pas grand succès. Seuls Hermione et Neville levèrent la main pour y répondre, mais à la surprise générale, Hermione une fraction de seconde après son camarade. Ce détail n'échappa pas ni à Harry ni à Ron. Une hypothèse leur vint à l'esprit : peut-être que la compétition la motivait, que maintenant finie l'addition des points, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de répondre. Madame Chourave, voyant que tout le monde se pressait pour répondre, décida d'interroger Hermione :

« Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Il s'agit d'une plante utilisée principalement en Norvège et en Tasmanie : l'"Hilarius Mortalus". La traduction littérale de son nom est "mourir de rire". Sa morsure provoque des fous-rires incontrôlables qui finissent par un arrêt cardiaque.

- Exact. Mais connaissez-vous le second effet de cette plante ?

- Oui…le malheureux qui est attaqué se trouve obligé de révéler ses secrets, ses remords avant de mourir. »

Les élèves firent un pas en arrière d'un seul mouvement. Ron pâlit. La réaction de ses camarades fit rire Hermione. Madame Chourave eut aussi un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas précisé que, dans sa poche droite, se trouvait le remède. Crabbe voulu se carapater en douce mais en passant devant la plante de son voisin, il s'approcha d'un peu trop près. Elle ne lui demanda pas sa permission pour le mordre au bras droit. Crabbe se mit à rire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Madame Chourave pria les élèves de sortir et s'apprêta à écouter ses confessions. Elle avait 10 minutes, après quoi elle devrait lui faire boire le remède. Très attentive, elle tendit l'oreille :

« J'aime Padma Patil. Ma maman est partie à cause de moi. Mais je n'aime pas ce que Goyle m'a fait faire ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'est Goyle qui m'a obligé. »

Elle lui injecta alors l'antidote. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir profité de la situation, et surtout, d'avoir entendu des choses très personnelles. Mais cela en valait la peine, elle avait enfin une piste. Elle fit rentrer les élèves et continua son cours en laissant Crabbe tranquille. Mais elle s'empressa ensuite d'aller informer Dumbledore. Madame Chourave étant d'habitude très discrète, la voir crapahuter dans les couloirs surprit les élèves. Elle raconta toute la scène à Dumbledore et lui fit part de ses conclusions :

« Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives ! Je ne veux pas être médisant, mais Crabbe et Goyle sont bien incapables d'un tour pareil. Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. Mais, par précaution, je vais quand même lui poser quelques questions. Dites à Rusard de le prévenir ! Je l'attends pour 15h. »

Après le cours de botanique, les élèves avaient une heure d'étude. Rien de bon en perspective car le surveillant n'était autre que Rogue que tout le monde redoutait. Celui-là, il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger en pleine lecture, ou mal vous en prenait ! Ses oreilles expérimentées captaient le moindre bruit. Pour les élèves c'était un peu l'équivalent du « roi du silence mortel ». L'heure se passa sans aucun incident.

Généralement, les élèves se mettaient à crier et à bavasser comme des pies après cette heure de retenue. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Crabbe n'eut pas le loisir de se défouler avec les autres. Rusard l'attendait à la sortie et lui transmit le message. Crabbe tomba des nues et Malfoy déglutit avec peine. Il eut un air mauvais et planta Goyle dans le couloir.

Rusard fit le trajet avec Crabbe et le laissa seul à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Crabbe n'était jamais allé dans le bureau du directeur et il aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Quand l'hippogriffe avait blessé Malfoy, il n'avait pas eu droit à une visite chez le directeur. Alors, pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier, il vit Dumbledore… avec d'autres de ses professeurs ! Oh mon dieu, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

« Je t'en prie Crabbe, assieds-toi ! »

Crabbe s'exécuta. Sur le fauteuil, il se raidit et Dumbledore le remarqua.

« On m'a rapporté l'incident du cours de botanique. Madame Chourave, sans le vouloir, a entendu ce que tu as avoué pendant ta crise de fou-rire. »

Crabbe ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir avoué quoi que se soit. Il faisait pitié, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil.

« Tu as avoué que Goyle t'as forcé à faire une chose que tu ne voulais pas. Contre ta volonté Goyle t'as obligé à faire quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Sérieusement…

- Je peux te donner plus d'indices si tu le souhaites ! Tu as précisé que tu n'aimais pas cette chose et…

- Ah oui, vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ? »

Tous se regardèrent interloqués. Il minimisait drôlement bien les choses. Rogue était déboussolée à l'idée qu'un Serpentard ait pu faire ce qu'il avait fait. Dumbledore pressentit qu'une fois de plus, ils sortiraient bredouilles de l'interrogatoire. Il avait raison :

« Goyle m'as demandé de lui mitonner un bouillon du Diable. Je déteste ça, le goût est bien trop relevé. Les épices, c'est juste pour masquer l'absence de goût. Mais je l'ai fait quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

- J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y était pour rien, _dit Rogue rayonnant_.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller à présent. »

Crabbe était largué…comme dans la plupart du temps ! Il repartit sans se poser trop de questions. Cet interrogatoire aurait permis de deviner à n'importe quel élève que quelque chose se tramait, mais pas à lui. Il n'était resté que dix minutes dans le bureau et il n'avait pas vu McGonagall. C'était donc qu'elle assurait son heure de cours. Il alla rejoindre à contrecœur ses camarades. Assis à côté de Malfoy, il n'eut pas un instant de répit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Ils voulaient parler cuisine !

- Sombre crétin, racontes-moi tout ! »

Crabbe ne put que se plier à sa volonté. Malfoy se montra très attentif, ce qui étonna Crabbe. Habituellement, c'était Crabbe et Goyle qui buvaient les paroles de leur leader, jamais l'inverse !

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Mais Hermione constata que Malfoy avait cessé ses méchancetés envers les autres élèves… Cette fin d'année était décidemment très bizarre !

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette petite suite vous conviendra! Donnez-moi vos impressions :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore devait s'en tenir à son plan ! Vu qu'on n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, il révèlerait l'affaire à l'heure du repas. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il apprendrait la fâcheuse nouvelle à des centaines d'élèves. Il appréhendait déjà ce moment ! Les élèves tenaient à cette compétition et c'était un moyen d'en motiver plus d'un. Malheureusement, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Dumbledore se demandait comment un élève avait pu user de magie à l'insu de tous et sans laisser de trace. Mais il était aussi au courant que chaque année, deux ou trois élèves se distinguaient. Pas toujours en bien – le meilleur exemple étant sans contexte Tom Jedusor –, mais ces élèves s'en tenaient à cela et ne devenaient pas subitement obsédés de gloire et de pouvoir. Dans les dernières minutes de paix dont il disposait, Dumbledore mangea des chocogrenouilles. Il ne s'accordait jamais cette petite gâterie qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et, cette fois, il en avait bien besoin !

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. De son côté, Hagrid entendait les conversations de ses collègues et s'étonnait beaucoup de n'avoir pas été mis au courant. Mais le silence de ses collègues était compréhensible ! Hagrid était tout, sauf muet comme une carpe. Impossible de lui confier quoi que se soit parce que, sans le vouloir ou non, le secret devenait un sujet de conversation dans toute l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. C'était un choix avisé de la part des autres professeurs de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence. Ce soir-là, à la table des professeurs, il en apprit de belles ! Les hypothèses les plus alambiquées circulaient sous son nez. Certains parlèrent même de complot ! D'autres écoles essaieraient de faire passer Poudlard pour une école de rigolos...

Dumbledore attendit la fin du plat principal pour faire son discours :

« Chers élèves, je me permets d'interrompre votre diner quelques instants. Depuis toujours nos 4 maisons s'affrontent chaque année pour savoir laquelle est la plus méritante. Mais… »

Soudain, avec une dégaine à faire pleurer de rire, Rusard courut à travers la salle pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Que se passe-t-il encore ? pensa le vieux directeur. Il n'avait jamais réellement porté Rusard dans son cœur mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'informait toujours à point voulu. Sa chatte Miss Teigne, aussi teigneuse et peu aimable que lui, le talonnait. Ses yeux rouges faisaient beaucoup parler les élèves. Certaine légende était même née, selon laquelle elle aurait été empaillée mais ressuscitée avec l'aide du professeur Rogue. D'autres rumeurs, encore plus tirées par les cheveux circulaient. Exténué, Rusard parla par saccades :

« Pro…problème avec les…sabliers. Remplis de chocogrenouilles ! Non…euh de grenouilles…de …qui grouillent et des serpents qui sifflent, des aigles qui…aiglonnent…

- Stop, stop stop ! Si je récapitule, il y a un problème dans la chambre qui abrite les sabliers ?

- Oui. » _souffla Rusard à bout de souffle._

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Le sort s'acharnait contre eux. A l'air effrayé de Rusard (yeux exorbités, pupilles dilatées, bouche dans un rictus inimaginable), Dumbledore se vit contraint de partir en urgence. Cela reportait l'échéance à plus tard. Tant pis : les élèves dormiraient avec des questions pleins la tête ! Non, hors de question ! Il avait dit qu'il les tiendrait au courant et il comptait bien le faire.

Il y avait de cela quelques années, les sabliers avaient été placés dans une chambre spéciale car les élèves devenant un peu trop compétitifs, il n'y avait plus que cette solution. La chambre avait été fortifiée par des sortilèges pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes. Manque de chance, il y en avait plus à présent.

« Professeur MacGonagall, venez avec moi ! Je vous laisse manger en paix, _dit encore Dumbledore aux élèves,_ mais dans deux heures je veux que vous reveniez tous dans la grande salle ! »

Les deux professeurs se pressèrent de gagner la salle réservée aux sabliers. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les scotcha sur place. Un zoo, c'était un zoo ! Rusard n'avait mentionné qu'une ou deux espèces. Il n'avait pas précisé que la salle était remplie d'animaux de toute la planète. Cependant, encore heureux, il n'y avait pas de dragons !

« Minerva, sont-ce des illusions ou des objets transformés ?

- Des objets transformés…et des illusions, j'en ai bien peur !...et, à voir l'attitude de Miss Teigne, cette mygale en est une vraie et elle ne doit pas être la seule bestiole vivante ! »

Quel bazar ! Il ne fallait pas blesser les vrais animaux et il ne fallait pas endommager les objets. Dumbledore ne voulait pas faire de victime inutile. Mais qui avait bien pu se procurer une mygale ? Qui avait pu avoir l'idée de mélanger plusieurs sorts et le vrai ?

Ils avaient plusieurs étapes à suivre. Le repérage, le tri et le ménage ! Mais l'affaire était drôlement compliquée avec toutes ces bêtes qui se ruaient sur eux ou qui se battaient entre elles ! Miss Teigne n'aidait en rien, elle mettait encore plus de capharnaüm qu'il y en avait déjà. Il fallait était prudent !

« Rusard, fermez les portes ! Vous ne les rouvrirez que quand je vous dirai "perlinpinpin de gelée verte". Fermez vite ! »

La porte se ferma et le spectacle put commencer. Une heure après, les deux professeurs n'avaient abattu que la moitié du travail. Ils n'en venaient pas à bout ! Le coupable avait pris soin d'ajouter une petite surprise. Quand une illusion était repérée, elle se transformait en un autre animal et se perdait dans la foule. Dumbledore pensa qu'il étriperait celui (ou celle) qui les avaient mis dans cette galère. Un cheval lui écrasa le pied (faux ou pas faux, la douleur était la même), un serpent le mordit à la cuisse et un kangourou le prit pour un punching-ball. MacGonall n'eut pas plus de chance. Quand il dit enfin "perlinpinpin de gelée verte", Rusard ouvrit la porte et en voyant l'allure des professeurs, il fut heureux que Miss Teigne s'en sorte indemne. Elle avait un peu griffé MacGonagall par vengeance. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié que Minerva se transforme en chat et que les élèves la préfèrent à elle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements tailladés et les lunettes cassées, les deux professeurs faisaient pitié à voir. Il ne leur restait que dix minutes pour se remettre d'aplomb et pour rejoindre la grande salle.

« Je crois que je vais aller me débarbouiller pour ne pas faire fuir les élèves !

- Je vais en faire autant, _répondit MacGonagall_.

- Alors, rendez-vous dans la grande salle ! »

Tous les élèves cette fois étaient conscients qu'il y avait un truc pas net. Hermione se vantait de l'avoir senti avant ses camarades :

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Mais vous êtes trop têtus pour m'écouter.

- Ce n'est pas que l'on ne t'as pas crue ! C'est juste que tu t'exprimes mal ! _fit Ron_. Et puis, si tu es si maligne, tu peux nous en dire plus !

- Sans problème. Ça à un rapport avec la compétition des maisons. »

Elle n'en n'était pas persuadée ! C'était plutôt une sorte d'intuition, mais tant que ça lui permettait d'avoir le dernier mot, tout était bon. Ron fit la moue. Après le repas, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout le monde y alla de sa petite théorie. Dans les autres maisons aussi, on ne parlait que de ça. Un seul élève riait intérieurement, se demandant comment Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'en sortiraient. A l'heure prévue, tous les élèves regagnèrent la grande salle. Tous avaient la même question en tête : que se passe-t-il ? Et un seul se posait cette question : je me dénonce aujourd'hui ou jamais ? Mais si je ne le fais pas, ça n'aura servi à rien !

* * *

><p>Une suite or not ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'étaient décrassés. Ils furent les derniers à passer la grande porte. Les élèves les observaient attentivement. Des murmures s'élevèrent à leur passage car dans les longs cheveux blancs de Dumbledore se cachait encore une plume d'Ara. MacGonagall alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle tandis que Dumbledore se postait derrière son pupitre des grands discours. Il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence car tous étaient déjà suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Cette année s'est très bien déroulée, mais à Poudlard, il y aura toujours des surprises ! Cette fois, il aura fallu attendre longtemps, mais nous y voilà : en faisant le total des points, j'arrive à une égalité parfaite entre les 4 maisons ! »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter. Les accusations volaient déjà de tables en tables. Dumbledore dut calmer le jeu :

« S'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme ! Depuis la création de Poudlard, une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour démasquer le, ou les coupables, mais nos investigations n'ont abouti à rien. Cette année je crains donc que personne ne soit déclaré vainqueur. Le plus important est que…

- C'est moi la coupable, _hurla Pansy_. J'en avais ma claque de m'afficher à côté de 3 autres maisons, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Seul Serpentard mérite d'exister ! A côté de nous, les autres sont pathétiques ! J'ai saboté les sabliers ! »

On la sifflait, on la huait. Elle avait toujours été méchante et avait toujours affiché sa haine des autres maisons. Tout le monde la crut sur parole, c'était tout à fait son genre. Mais Dumbledore regardait toujours plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il lui tendit un piège :

« Si c'est bien vous, Miss Parkinson, qui avez organisé tout cela, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi nous avons eu affaire tout à l'heure, le professeur MacGonagall et moi ?

- Euh ? Rien !...il n'y avait rien ! C'était pour que je me dénonce…et vous avez réussi !

- Pourquoi vous dénoncer alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien ? Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous ! Quant au vrai coupable, s'il est là, je n'ai pas de conseil à lui donner, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il a agi comme il a agi. »

Tous s'épiaient, les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre. Pansy était vexée et elle regardait méchamment Malfoy. Pourquoi ne la défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi aucun membre de sa maison ne s'était levé pour l'appuyer ? Personne n'avait levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. A la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme blond platine s'amusait du spectacle. Pourtant, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. S'il était conscient que peu l'appréciaient, à cause probablement de son arrogance et de sa méchanceté, il avait changé !

Drago avait eu des doutes bien avant que Lord Voldemort ne meure (l'année précédente). Il avait vu l'amitié d'Harry et compagnie se renforcer d'année en année. Il les voyait toujours plus soudés, toujours plus unis. C'est en les observant qu'il avait compris qu'aucun lien n'était plus puissant que celui de l'amour et de l'amitié. Lui, n'avait jamais connu que la crainte et l'angoisse.

Son mal-être, il n'en avait parlé qu'à sa mère. Aux yeux des autres, il jouait un personnage : sûr de lui, arrogant, imbu de sa personne. La vérité est qu'il regrettait depuis longtemps que sa famille ait prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait honte de cette affiliation qui perdurerait malgré le décès de Voldemort. Il trouvait répugnante la marque des ténèbres (à laquelle il avait échappé de justesse), encore visible sur l'avant-bras de son père. D'ailleurs, son père était à Azkaban avec les autres mangemorts.

Il n'était pas fier qu'on associe le nom des Malfoy à celui de Voldemort. Il se trouvait ignoble d'avoir suivi attentivement et d'avoir appliqué à la lettre la doctrine de Voldemort. Il regrettait d'avoir traité certaines gens comme des êtres inférieurs – les Moldus (qu'il n'appelait plus que comme cela), même s'il ne l'avait fait que pour se guérir de sa peur (c'est du moins ce qu'il se disait pour se réconforter). Le sentiment de son injustice passée le révulsait maintenant.

Dumbledore allait se retirer quand Malefoy se leva. Rogue crut que sa vue lui jouait des tours. Malefoy avait certes le potentiel d'avoir manigancé tout cela – le contact de Voldemort lui avait appris bien des choses –, mais pourquoi se dénoncer ?

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à lui plus tôt ? _se dit Dumbledore_. _Le jeune Drago a été vite endoctriné par Voldemort et celui-ci a du lui insuffler sa haine pour les maisons autres que Serpentard_. Drago, si tu comptes nous tenir le même discours que Miss Parkinson, tu peux t'abstenir, je crois que nous avons tous bien compris.

- Non, non. Je n'ai pas agi du tout avec les intentions si joliment exposées par Pansy. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était avancé près du pupitre de Dumbledore.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne vous souciez pas de savoir qui est le coupable. Que la seule chose qui vous intéressait était de savoir pourquoi ! Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer.

- Très bien ! Monsieur Malefoy va nous expliquer les raisons de son méfait ! Veuillez ne pas l'interrompre !

- Malefoy, retourne chez toi ! _cria un Poufsouffle_.

- On t'as assez vu ! _hurla un Gryffondor_.

- Tu devrais être enfermé avec ton sale père de mangemort !

- Azkaban, c'est ça ta maison ! _renchérit un autre_.

- Crève donc ! »

Malefoy était blessé, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. C'était un juste retour des choses. Le pardon est toujours difficile et, considérant les ignominies de Malefoy, c'était totalement mission impossible. Mais il voulait leur prouver à tous qu'il n'était plus le monstre qu'il avait été :

« Je pense que la compétition entre les maisons est nuisible au bon fonctionnement de l'école. Ce n'est pas l'existence même des maisons que je remets en cause. Mais la compétition accentue la mésentente entre nos maisons. Celui ou celle qui entre à Serpentard est par excellence une personne qui tournera mal. Tandis qu'un élève entrant à Gryffondor accomplira des exploits qui seront bénéfiques pour tous. C'est une généralisation qui pénalise certains élèves. Il peut très bien y avoir des bonnes personnes à Serpentard et des mauvaises à Gryffondor. Même chose chez les Moldus. Il existe trois filières ! Si on glorifie les scientifiques, on dénigre les littéraires, ceux, prétend-on, qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur vie. Tout ce que je souhaiterais, c'est qu'au moins une fois tout les quatre ans, on supprime cette compétition qui engendre des conflits.

- On n'est pas à tes ordres, la fouine ! balança un élève de Gryffondor.

- Je, euh…_bégaya Malfoy_. »

L'affaire risquait fort de partir en vrille ! Dumbledore intervint. Il avait très longtemps été inquiet de voir la pente savonneuse dans laquelle Malefoy s'engageait. Il avait toujours été sceptique quant à la voie qu'il emprunterait. Mais depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait découvert un autre Malefoy, plus du tout hargneux, plus calme.

« Monsieur Malefoy, allons nous entretenir seul à seul dans mon bureau. Restez-là _dit-il à l'assemblée_, le temps que Monsieur Malefoy et moi bavardions un peu…et si seulement l'un d'entre vous à disparu à mon retour, gare à celui-là ! »

Dumbledore partit avec Malefoy sur ses talons. Ils n'allèrent pas dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore transplana dans la tour d'astronomie, là où tout aurait pu basculer. Il fallait mettre les choses au point.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Malefoy était à plaindre. Il avait l'air totalement hagard, perdu. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il conduit ici ? Ne devaient-ils pas aller s'entretenir dans son bureau ? Etait-ce intentionnellement que Dumbledore lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ?L'embarras était palpable. Dumbledore faisait les cents pas, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il redoutait que Malefoy n'ait pas échappé à l'emprise des mangemorts, ou pire encore, qu'il ait encore des contacts avec eux… Si Voldemort n'était plus, ses idées étaient encore ancrées dans beaucoup d'esprits. Il craignait que Malefoy soit retombé du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

« As-tu agi sur ordre ?

- Non, c'était de ma propre initiative ! _répondit vivement Malefoy_.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Dumbledore était perplexe. La dernière fois, dans la tour d'astronomie, Rogue avait réussi à arrêter Malefoy, avait réussi à le raisonner. Mais peut-être ses paroles n'avaient eu qu'un impact temporaire ? Malefoy avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que son professeur favori était en réalité un agent double. Il avait longtemps été convaincu qu'il était un allié fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il avait bien soulagé d'apprendre qu'il se trompait. Enfin un homme de valeur, qui, comme lui, avait hésité entre deux voies.

Rogue avait tout orchestré. Dumbledore avait feint sa mort cette nuit-là dans la plus haute des tours de Poudlard. Le sort ne l'avait pas vraiment atteint. Harry était arrivé après que Rogue ait convaincu Malefoy de marcher avec eux. Harry voyait donc encore Rogue comme un ennemi, et celui-ci gardait toute sa crédibilité auprès de Voldemort. L'enterrement fictif avait eu l'effet escompté. Voldemort, confiant, profana la tombe de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un cadavre en décomposition qu'il trouva, mais un Dumbledore plus frais et dispos que jamais. Un sacré comité d'accueil l'attendait au tournant ! Dumbledore avait mis d'autres sorciers dans la confidence – principalement les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ensemble, ils étaient venus à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu te souviens des paroles de Rogue ?

- Comment pourrais-je les oublier ! Elles m'ont ramenées dans le droit chemin et m'ont empêché de commettre l'irréparable ? Je les garderai toujours en tête. »

Dumbledore tourna le dos à Malefoy et regarda les étoiles, pensif. Dire que ce jeune homme aurait pu être, à cette heure, entre les murs d'Azkaban ! Un grand procès eut lieu après qu'une bonne partie des mangemorts furent arrêtés. Dumbledore avait plaidé en la faveur de Malefoy et il avait été innocenté. Sa mère avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps au verdict du jury. Elle était comblée de pouvoir garder auprès d'elle son fils chéri. Narcissa aussi avait été disculpé, toujours grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore. Mais il avait été vite convenu que Lucius Malefoy devait être enfermé, les chefs d'accusation étant nombreux. Le fils se retrouvait donc seul avec sa mère et c'était tant mieux. Narcissa n'avait jamais voulu pervertir son fils tandis que pour Lucius, le chemin de Malefoy était tout tracé.

Malefoy se posta à côté du directeur.

« Monsieur, je vous assure que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Je cherche juste à exprimer mes idées, rien de plus.

- Je veux bien te croire Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut persuader. Tu as…

- été un vrai con, je sais. »

Les paroles aussi crues de Malefoy surprirent Dumbledore. Il se doutait que le garçon avait une mauvaise opinion de lui-même, mais de là à s'insulter soi-même…

« Je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette façon. Disons que tu souffrais…et que, pour atténuer ta douleur, tu t'en prenais aux autres.

- Je regrette tout ça, je me trouve ignoble et…je ne cherche pas à me racheter. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'aimerais que les gens comprennent que j'ai changé.

- Peut-être certaines personnes pourront-elles te pardonner, mais n'imagine pas que tout le monde le fera. Tu t'en es pris plus à certaines personnes qu'à d'autres, et…

- Hermione, _murmura-t-il._

- Pardon ?

- Non…rien, _bafouilla-t-il_.

- Allez ! Je crois qu'il est temps que nous y retournions. Tu m'as persuadé, mais le plus dure reste à faire. »

Dumbledore transplana à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte. Le retour promettait d'être mouvementé. En dépit de l'épaisseur des murs et de la porte en bois massif, on entendait la salle vibrer. Les conversations allaient bon train. Énervés, agacés, stupéfaits, c'était l'état des élèves.

« Monsieur, je…je vous remercie, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- C'est normal Drago, c'est normal. »

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Peut être par compassion ? Peut-être pas ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Dumbledore poussa les grandes portes. Le bruit qu'elles firent fit se retourner tous les élèves. Tout le monde se tut. Malefoy se dit qu'il préférait finalement le tumulte à un silence oppressant. Il se serait volontiers ratatiné dans un trou de souris. Il avançait, voyant les regards noirs et lourds de sous-entendus qu'on lui lançait. Un petit de première année lui tira la langue.

« N'en tiens pas compte Malefoy. Ne relève pas ! » _se murmura-t-il à lui-même._

Manque de chance, quelqu'un l'entendit !

« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne Malefoy ! _ricana-t-il_.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on te fasse la révérence ? » _enchaîna son camarade de droite_.

Et les insultes repartirent de plus belles. Malefoy s'efforça de passer outre, mais l'insulte suivante il ne put l'ignorer :

« Ta mère devrait se laisser mourir ! Avoir vécu avec deux mangemorts, elle doit être à bout. »

Ni une ni deux, il l'agrippa par le col et lui cria au visage :

« N'insulte pas ma mère. Moi oui, mais pas ma mère ! »

Le silence retomba instantanément dans la salle. Autrefois, Malefoy ne se serait pas gêné pour lui mettre une raclée. Il se contint comme il le put. Le regard que lui avait lancé Malefoy fit froid dans le dos à l'élève qui avait osé cette remarque.

« Je…je, désolé ! »

La réponse de Malefoy en surprit plus d'un. Et même, à vrai dire, elle surprit tout le monde :

« Moi aussi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Un Malefoy, présenter des excuses ! C'était une grande première ! Tous en restèrent bouche bée et les yeux grands comme des pastèques… Il y aurait eu de quoi rire, même si personne n'en eut vraiment envie. Malefoy se plaça une nouvelle fois derrière le pupitre et commença d'une voix mal assurée :

« Désolé pour cet emportement ! Désolé pour tout ! Je me suis conduit comme un abruti pendant longtemps !

- Ça tu l'as dit ! _commenta un anonyme_.

- Que vous me croyiez ou non, ça m'importe peu !

- Faux ! Si tu veux nous faire un speech, c'est justement que ça t'importe ! _l'attaqua un élève de Serdaigle_.

- C'est vrai ! J'aimerais juste vous faire comprendre que j'ai changé.

- C'est facile de changer de camp, maintenant que Voldemort est mort. Tu optes toujours pour la facilité !

- J'avais envie d'être avec vous bien avant qu'il ne meure ! »

Son contradicteur remis à sa place, Malefoy en fut satisfait. Il pourrait peut-être enfin parler s'en qu'on l'interrompe.

« Au fil des années, je ne pouvais que voir grandir et s'épanouir l'amitié entre vous tous ! J'étais jaloux, j'étais tout simplement jaloux ! J'aurais tellement aimé être avec vous. Si j'étais méchant, c'était simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment montrer ma peine.

- Tu vas nous faire pleurer, arrête ! _ricana un…Serpentard_.

- Je ne pouvais pas compter sur le soutien de ma famille. Ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Serpentard, tête de lard. Vicelard petit Serpentard ! _chantonna un Gryffondor_.

- Serpentard, petit cafard blafard ! _continua un autre_.

- Depuis la création de Poudlard, un fossé s'est creusé entre Serpentard et les 3 autres maisons. C'est du moins le conflit dont on entend le plus parler car beaucoup d'autres sont sous-jacents. Pourquoi toujours alimenter les conflits ?

- Tu es un de ceux qui les a le mieux entretenus ! _lui rappela un tout jeune Poufsouffle_.

- Oui, et maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c'était stupide de ma part. Il y aura toujours rivalité entre les 4 maisons mais cela ne doit pas nous faire ignorer la volonté d'union. Il suffirait pour cela d'annuler la compétition une fois tous les 4 ans.

- On te l'a déjà dit, on n'est pas à tes petits soins ! »

Malefoy sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe. La riposte arriva vite. Tous les élèves étaient baguette à la main, aux taquets. Malefoy n'avait pas prévu cette réaction. Il rabaissa sa baguette tout en continuant à parler :

« A l'occasion de cette année sans compétition, il y aurait dans la grande salle un nouvel étendard. J'en ai confectionné un en 4 éléments, un emprunté à chaque maison. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! »

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond. Les couleurs jaune et or firent place à un nouveau drapeau. Certaines ne purent réprimer des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! », admiratifs. On mit sa main devant sa bouche de peur d'être fustigés sur place. Il est vrai que Malefoy avait bien réussi son coup. Le drapeau n'était pas laid. Il avait conservé la tête du gryffon, les ailes de l'aigle, les couleurs du blaireau, et l'ensemble finissait en queue de serpent.

« J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'à peu près convenable. Je ne sais pas si s'est à votre goût, mais je ne le trouve pas trop hideux.

- Il est vrai, monsieur Malefoy, que s'est pour le moins original, _intervint Dumbledore_. Je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même. Ecoutez, les professeurs ainsi que moi-même allons délibérer. Vous, chers élèves, je vous prie de regagner vos dortoirs et de réfléchir à tout cela. Le train de demain sera exceptionnellement retardé au soir pour que nous puissions convenir d'un arrangement. Je précise, à titre personnel, que je trouve l'idée assez intéressante. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Malefoy s'estimait heureux d'être encore en vie. Seules certaines réflexions étaient dures à avaler, mais Dumbledore vint justement lui en parler :

« Drago, les injures qui vous avez essuyées ont été prononcées sous le coup de la colère. Il ne faut pas qu'elles te chagrinent.

- Non…certains disaient vrai. Je sais faire la part des choses, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Les sabliers, comment as-tu fais ?

- Vous n'avez trouvez aucun signe de magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Je t'en prie, dis le moi ! Ça risque de me tracasser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Sainte magie ! Magie régente de l'univers et du monde ! La magie est toute chose et toute chose est la magie !

- C'est de l'ironie !... Tu as été rudement malin. Tu savais que l'on chercherait des traces de magie. Poudlard, école de sorcellerie ! Alors pourquoi un élève n'en userait-il pas pour commettre ses tours de pass-passe… Tu n'as pas eu recours à la magie !

- Non. La veille, avant que vous ne fassiez les comptes, j'ai percé un trou sous chaque sablier et j'ai vidé leur contenu pour qu'ils arrivent au même niveau. J'ai rebouché avec des cercles que j'ai sciés au cutter. J'ai utilisé la magie uniquement pour les animaux.

- Et qu'as-tu fais de ce que tu as sorti des sabliers ?

- Forêt interdite. Ils sont bien cachés.

- Je dormirais bien cette nuit ! Tâche d'en faire autant ! A demain.

- A demain ! »

Deux fois ! Deux fois en une seule journée, Dumbledore l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Malefoy rit à cette pensée. Cela eût été indifférent en d'autres temps mais là, c'était d'une importance capitale. En regagnant la salle commune des Serpentards, il s'aperçut que personne n'était encore couché. On parlait bruyamment de l'affaire. On était pour lui ou contre lui ! C'en était de même dans les autres dortoirs. Il alla donc à pas feutrés, mais de toute manière, tous étaient bien trop occupé à débattre pour remarquer son passage. Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, espérant que personne ne l'étriperait demain.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos commentaires! Une petite suite que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Pour tous le sommeil fut très court. D'autant que la majeure partie du temps il était entrecoupé de rêves qui tournaient rapidement au cauchemar. On imaginait que la proposition de Malefoy n'était qu'un leurre. Il remplacerait progressivement Dumbledore au poste de directeur et se débarrassait de tous ses opposants, régnant d'une main de fer sur l'école. Il. Son régime tyrannique semerait la terreur. Plus d'un élève se réveilla en sursaut ! Un Serdaigle tomba même de son lit en essayant d'échapper à un sort de Malefoy.

Dumbledore patientait dans son bureau. Ses collègues étaient en retard et, pour passer le temps, il commettait un impair : il grignotait des chocogrenouilles. On sait déjà que normalement, il ne s'accordait ce petit caprice qu'une fois, en fin d'année. Son quota était pourtant épuisé. « Après tout, _pensa-t-il,_ il faut bien bousculer les choses parfois »_._

Les professeurs arrivèrent avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Ils étaient encore vaseux, leur nuit avait été aussi pénible que celle des élèves. Ils avaient eu des insomnies monstres, tellement l'affaire les travaillait. Ils étaient affreux à voir mais Dumbledore s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« J'aimerais entendre votre point de vue à chacun ! Hier, j'ai déjà clarifié le mien !

- … »

D'abord étonné du silence qui lui répondait, Dumbledore n'eut pourtant pas à intervenir : le professeur Flitwick commençait :

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! J'aurais espéré que l'idée naisse dans une autre maison !

- C'est incroyable ! Monsieur Malefoy a tout changé, du tout au tout ! _enchaîna MacGonagall_.

- Je suis encore sous le coup ! Bien que très étonné, je me range à votre avis, Dumbledore ! _ajouta le professeur Chourave._

_- _Et vous professeur Rogue ? _interrogea Dumbledore_.

_- _Vous devriez être fier de votre élève ! » _intervint MacGonagall_.

Le professeur Trelawney, maitresse dans l'art de la divination, avait en revanche des difficultés à comprendre ses congénères. Se prenant pour un profiler, elle interpréta la grimace de Rogue comme un signe d'énervement :

« Cela doit vous énerver au plus haut point ! Monsieur Malefoy était très prometteur, et voilà qu'il n'est plus sous votre coupe ! Vous avez perdu votre plus fidèle serviteur, votre meilleur disciple…

- Drago n'est pas mon serviteur ! Il est mon élève, et figurez-vous que je suis ravi qu'il ait eu cette idée. Retournez sur votre planète !

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous adresser comme ça à un de vos collègues ! _s'indigna-t-elle_.

- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez entamé les hostilités. Maintenant, les adultes et les êtres responsables présents dans cette salle aimeraient converser posément.

- Espèce de chauve-souris aigrie ! Je vous interdis de me traiter d'originale !

- Non, j'aurais plutôt employé le terme de folle, ou marginale, farfelue, givrée, fada, din..

- Severus ! _dit Dumbledore avec autorité_.

- Merci Dumbledore.

- Sybille, Severus a raison ! C'est vous qui avez attaqué. Maintenant, redevenons des adultes responsables, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ?

- Oui !_ acquiesça le professeur Rogue._

- La hache de guerre est enterrée ?

- Oui ! _firent automatiquement les deux querelleurs_.

- Bien ! Nous sommes tous d'accord. De plus, si on applique la nouvelle règle, chaque élève – avec le cursus de sept ans – aura six chances de voir sa maison élue vainqueur.

- La maison qui aura gagné la coupe avant l'année sabbatique aura de quoi protester !

- Non, elle sera destituée un an, les couleurs de la maison seront ensuite remises à l'ordre du jour.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus d'objections à faire ! _conclu MacGonagall_.

- Reste à l'annoncer aux élèves ! Je m'en chargerai ce midi. Merci à tous. »

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Professeur Rogue, veuillez rester je vous prie ! »

Les autres ne s'attardèrent pas. Généralement, lorsque les deux hommes s'entretenaient, ce n'était pas au sujet de la pluie et du beau temps. Trelawney aurait volontiers collé son oreille contre la porte, mais elle se ravisa. Une telle bassesse n'était pas digne d'un professeur. Et puis, en cet instant, elle se promettait de ne plus avoir affaire, en aucune façon, au professeur Rogue.

« Monsieur, si c'est à propos de ma dispute avec le professeur Trelawney, vous devez quand même reconnaître qu'elle est parfois agaçante.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réprimander mais, c'est vrai, elle est parfois un peu énervante. Il ne faut cependant pas remettre en cause ses compétences.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas. »

Dumbledore savait qu'il allait se heurter à un mur et essuyer une défaite, mais il tenta le coup quand même :

« Peut-être…mais si les professeurs savaient que vous êtes pour beaucoup dans le changement de Malefoy, il n'y aurait plus d'incident de ce genre.

- Non, hors de question qu'ils le sachent !

- Vous aimez passer pour le méchant ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse et vous vous évertuez à passer pour le méchant de service.

- C'est mon droit !

- Je le sais bien, mais maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, vous pourriez peut-être montrer qui vous êtes vraiment, comme Drago l'a fait.

- Drago est jeune, il a toute la vie devant lui. Tandis que moi…

- Ah non, pas de discours fataliste ! Vous avez été remarquable avec ce garçon ! Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous êtes son héros.

- Non, non ! Je ne suis certainement pas un héros ! Aux yeux de tout le monde, je dois rester la chauve-souris aigrie.

- Oubliez cela !

- Albus, promettez-moi de ne jamais rien dire ! Malefoy me l'a promis !

- Je vous promets de ne jamais révéler à quiconque que vous êtes un homme extraordinaire. »

Rogue partit sans un mot. Il alla se réfugier dans les cachots, et on ne le revit que 3 heures plus tard, pour son cours de potion.

* * *

><p>Une petite suite rien que pour vous ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Ouf ! Enfin libres ! _s'exclama Ron._ Cette interrogation surprise, c'était vache ! On a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as foirée ! _le nargua Harry_.

- Tu ferais mieux de pas faire le coq ! Mon petit doigt me dit que tu t'es planté autant que moi.

- Tu vas pas me sortir tous les animaux de la ferme ! Vache, chat, coq, Hermione !

- Je doute qu'Hermione soit un animal de ferme !

- Non, mais la voilà à 10 heures. Vite, on décampe ! »

Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Ron et Harry préféraient la tenir à distance pour ne pas subir sa colère. Il semblerait que ce leur fut une précaution tout à fait utile. Mauvaise chance pour ceux qui croisèrent sa route ce jour-là. Ils repartaient soit dépité, soit apeuré ! Elle aurait démoralisé toute une troupe de clowns. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le contrôle surprise qui l'avait mise dans cet état (à coup sur, elle aurait la note maximale). Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle, c'était une lettre de Malefoy reçue le matin même : il lui présentait ses excuses pour tout, absolument tout…mais Hermione n'était du genre à pardonner si facilement ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-t-il pas fait ses excuses en bonne et du forme, c'est-à-dire de vive voix ? Cette lettre, c'était lâche et vil ! Tout en marchant, elle la relut pour la énième fois puis elle la chiffonna et la déchira frénétiquement. Trop absorbée par ce travail, elle ne vit pas Malefoy qui arrivait. Ce fut le choc.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches, Malefoy ?

- Désolé ! » _fit-il en regardant les confetti qu'Hermione émiettait sur son chemin. _Tu fais le remake d'Hansel et Gretel avec ma lettre ? Tu la déchire en mille morceaux en guise de cailloux ?

- C'est un ramassis de conneries ! Eh !…tu connais Hansel et Gretel ? C'est pourtant un conte moldu !

- Ça veut dire que tu l'as lu ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il fallait écrire ! Harry et Ron…

- Ils ont eu une lettre eux aussi. Vous êtes ceux que j'ai le plus embêtés.

- "Embêtés ?". C'est un euphémisme !

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses.

- Bon, c'est fait ! Maintenant tu peux partir !

- Attends ! S'il te plait ! Que penses-tu de mon idée ?

- Je… je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ne crois pourtant pas que je te pardonnerai ! »

Malefoy la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait présenté des excuses publiques et ensuite, il s'était adressé personnellement aux 3 élèves qu'il avait fait le plus souffrir. Tous les 3 lui avaient avoué trouver son idée séduisante. Il se demandait quelle serait la décision des professeurs. Le verdict allait bientôt tomber car l'heure du repas approchait à grands pas. Malefoy aurait bien aimé aller tranquillement mais, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Pansy :

« Va-t'en ! Je ne te parle plus ! Et arrête de me chercher !

- Je m'en vais ! Je ne te parle plus, moi non plus ! Mais je ne te cherchais pas ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Pansy !

- Nooooonnnnnnn, Malefoy, ne t'en vas pas ! Moi aussi, j'ai changé ! Je suis toute gentille maintenant ! Douce comme un agneau !

- Je croyais que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole ! Et arrête de croire qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'on aura 3 enfants. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur et, – si j'en ai –, je n'appellerai jamais mes enfants Luwinda, Pansinia et Malfoy Junior.

- Co…comment tu sais ça ?

- …

- Tu as lu mon journal intime ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! Tu le laisses toujours à la vue de tout le monde !

- Tu n'es qu'un… Et puis ton idée est totalement naze ! T'as le cœur qui se ramollit en guimauve ou quoi ?

- Ton journal raconte une histoire à l'eau de rose ! Et c'est moi la guimauve ? Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est…c'est notre histoire ! » _répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux_.

Impuissante, elle regarda Malefoy s'éloigner. Elle hésita un moment entre se jeter sur lui pour l'étroper et sauter dans ses bras pour tout arranger. Elle n'eut cependant que la force de s'enfermer seule dans une pièce pour y verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne ne la plaindrait, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on la prenne en pitié. Malefoy avait toujours été dans son cœur – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était l'élu de son cœur. Elle sortit de son trou et alla brûler son journal intime. Le premier pas vers la guérison, pensait-elle…

En entrant dans la grande salle, Drago vit que déjà presque tous les élèves étaient présents. D'habitude on arrivait pile pour l'heure du repas, pas 15 minutes avant. Quand il alla pour s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard, un septième année lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, il pouvait passer à la dernière partie de son plan. Sans se démonter, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. A la surprise générale, Harry et Ron lui firent une place. Après avoir reçu sa lettre, les deux compères étaient allés trouver Malefoy. On avait parlé longtemps et finalement on avait signé la paix.

« Tes potes te lâchent, Malefoy ? _demanda Ron, toujours aussi délicat_.

- Apparemment oui !

- C'est que tu n'étais pas dans la bonne équipe ! _répondit Harry_.

- C'est clair. »

Ne comprenant pas comment ses deux amis avaient pu pardonner aussi facilement à Malefoy, Hermione alla se réfugier à la table de Serdaigle, auprès d'une bonne camarade. Mais la meilleure amie de la Serdaigle en question, assise auprès d'elle, n'appréciait pas la compagnie d'Hermione. Elle alla aussitôt s'installer à une autre table. Ce déplacement en entraîna un autre et un autre…et puis encore un autre. Dumbledore eut la sensation d'assister à un exode. Cependant, quand on entama le repas, personne ne bougea plus de place.

Malefoy avait réussi les doigts dans le nez ! Une fois de plus, il venait de prouver que l'amitié dépassait les frontières des maisons.

Mais les professeurs furent un peu perdus quand ils virent que personne pour ainsi dire n'était à sa place habituelle.

* * *

><p>L'avant dernier chapitre avant le grand final! J'espère que la fin vous conviendra :)<p>

J'ai écris ce chapitre après avoir lu La ferme des animaux de George Orwell, d'où peut-être le petit délire avec les animaux de la ferme justement ;)

J'ai commencé à poster une autre histoire, mon nouveau bébé, qui se nomme, Le syndrome de la page blanche. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai posté qu'un chapitre... Si Prise de conscience vous plaît, celle-ci vous plaira aussi!

Bonne lecture à vous!

Et bonne journée.

Elmerelephant


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dumbledore dégustait la tarte au citron meringuée qu'on lui avait servie comme dessert. Encore un de ses innombrables péchés mignons ! Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait gâché l'instant présent en engloutissant la tarte d'une traite ! Il prit tout le temps de savourer ce mets si cher à son estomac et à ses papilles gustatives. Chaque bouchée était un délice ! Cela lui prit exactement 12 minutes et 31 secondes (calcul effectué par un élève de Poufsouffle). Pendant ce temps, le suspens était devenu intenable et les élèves avaient commencé à s'agiter. Après avoir minutieusement récupéré chaque miette tombée dans son assiette et après s'être essuyé les mains, Dumbledore se leva enfin. Tout le monde retint son souffle quand il s'avança vers le pupitre :

« Nous donnons le feu vert au projet de Malefoy ! »

Cette simple phrase (sujet/verbe/COD/COI) fit l'effet d'une bombe. Certains sautèrent de joie, d'autres crièrent au scandale, et même deux jeunes filles s'évanouirent ! Un sourire vint à Malefoy, mais il se retint de tout autre signe de joie.

« Il est normal que certains ne soient pas d'accord ! Chacun est libre d'avoir son opinion, mais ceux qui aujourd'hui sont réfractaires à ce projet finiront par l'adopter. Ils comprendront qu'ils n'y a pas meilleur choix que celui que nous faisons. »

Les mécontents s'en allèrent aussitôt tandis que les autres restaient pour voir une nouvelle fois le drapeau inventé par Malefoy. Son idée en avait séduit beaucoup mais le personnage n'en était pas pour autant plus apprécié. Son mea culpa n'avait guère convaincu !

« Plus qu'une aprèm et on est en vacances ! _chantonna Ron en quittant la grande salle_.

- Merci pour l'information Ronald, mais on était au courant ! Et puis, techniquement, on est déjà en vacances !

- Hermione, tu serais cool de ne pas répandre pas ta mauvaise humeur comme la peste ! Merci !

- Comme tu veux ! Je vais répandre ma mauvaise humeur ailleurs. Vous serez plus à l'aise pour donner à Malefoy ma place dans votre trio ! Je serai évincée en douceur ! Quelle délicatesse ! » _dit-elle sous le coup de la colère en s'en allant_.

Ron et Harry, sans se concerter, la rattrapèrent. Harry fit signe à Ron de se taire…à moins qu'il ne veuille déclencher la guerre !

« Hermione, tu te trompes si tu crois qu'on a l'intention de te remplacer ! On a enterré la hache de guerre avec Malefoy. On a reconnu que son idée était bonne, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Oui, et puis demain vous irez fumer le calumet de la paix !

- De l'humour ? C'est nouveau chez toi Hermione ! » _lança Ron._

"Quel boulet !" pensa Harry_. _Mais le discours de son ami le fit vite changer d'avis.

« Hermione ! Nous n'avons pas du tout l'intention de te remplacer. On te connaît depuis des années et on ne compte pas te lâcher. Ensemble on a réussi des trucs improbables, on a défrisé des montagnes ! T'es devenue un membre à part entière de notre petite "famille". Tu es comme une sœur pour Harry et comme une euh…une (paroles inaudibles)… pour moi. S'il te plaît, ce serait absurde de gâcher notre dernière aprèm de l'année à se faire la tête. »

Ron ne s'attendait pas ce qu'Hermione rie suite à son discours mais c'est pourtant bien ce qu'elle fit :

« On dit "déplacer les montagnes !". Mis à part cette petite faute, tu as raison… »

Pour terminer leur année en beauté, les trois compères allèrent rejoindre tous leurs amis auprès du lac. Une grande fête avait été organisée et tout le monde y participait.

Cependant, Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Il savait pertinemment que, même si tous les professeurs avaient été conviés à ce petit pique-nique près du lac, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un d'absent au bataillon. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec cette personne avant de rentrer. Le maître – non pas des lieux, mais des cachots – n'allait certainement pas se montrer à une fête aussi pathétique et puérile qu'un pique-nique de fin d'année. Malefoy savait où il le trouverait.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de son professeur, la porte fit un bruit infernal. Elle grinça à en déchirer les tympans. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Malefoy fut plaqué contre un mur glacé, une baguette sous le menton. La réaction pour le moins brutale de son professeur lui fit froid dans le dos. Quand Rogue vit qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, il eut une légère grimace qui n'échappa pas au garçon :

« Merci pour l'accueil ! _dit Malefoy_.

- Vous m'avez surpris…mais je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Que faites-vous là ? _dit-il en rangeant sa baguette._

- Je viens vous dire au revoir, professeur. Je m'en vais ! Cette année aura été ma dernière à Poudlard !

- C'est une blague de mauvais goût, Malefoy !

- Ce n'en est pas une, professeur ! Je termine ma course ici !

- Peut-on savoir à quoi vous allez consacrer votre temps dorénavant ?

- Je compte continuer mes études ! Enfin, pas vraiment des études !

- J'ai du mal à saisir. Vous quittez Poudlard pour partir apprendre ailleurs ? Les cours que mes collègues et moi vous dispensons ne vous conviennent plus ? Un manque de pédagogie ? Trop de travail ? Vous craquez sous la pression ? Des problèmes de…

- Non, non, rien à voir avec tout cela ! J'ai juste besoin de me ressourcer, de démarrer une nouvelle vie ! Je me lancer dans une carrière d'écrivain ! …

- Ecrivain ! Pour écrire quoi ? Des contes de fées peut-être ? _ricana Rogue, amer_.

- Pourquoi pas ! A l'instar de celui-ci, un conte qui se finit bien. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de la trame et du final. Le personnage principal sera un héros énigmatique et qui préfère agir dans l'ombre, …

- Je préfère ne pas relever ! Enfin, si c'est votre décision, je la respecte ! Vous aurez été un élève à problèmes, mais assurément un élève très doué !

- Quant à vous, si vous êtes un professeur avare de compliments, vous êtes un professeur extrêmement compétent. Merci encore ! »

Rogue en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Jamais un élève n'avait été aussi direct avec lui, aussi franc. Malefoy partit brusquement de peur que Rogue ne voie qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Dès qu'il fut dans les couloirs, il transplana en direction du manoir. Il regagna sa chambre en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre.

Sans en avoir touché mot à personne, il avait déjà bien entamé son expérience d'écrivain. Il avait déjà écrit un roman, bien qu'il n'en eut pas encore le titre. Le livre retraçait le parcours mouvementé d'un homme tiraillé entre le bien et le mal mais qui, grâce à un élément déclencheur rentrait finalement dans la bonne voie.

Force idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais sans qu'il s'arrêtât à aucune. Enfin, il se redressa sur sa chaise et écrivit frénétiquement. Il avait trouvé le titre parfait, celui qui récapitulait son histoire et celle du personnage. Fier de lui, il lut même le titre à haute voix :

« Prise de Conscience ! »

* * *

><p>Le chapitre de fin! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire :)<p>

J'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction (Le syndrome de la page blanche) et le second devrait arriver en cette fin de semaine. Si l'envie vous dit d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, ne vous privez pas^^ Idem pour les petits drabbles sur Ron (Ron : petites anecdotes).

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenter!

Elmerlelephant


End file.
